


Tell Me

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [18]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doc's POVHope you enjoyed the last chapter! :)this once was accidentally in 3rd person POV :/Also, the lyrics are from a real and actual old church hymn (Unclouded Day), but I don't know if it's really that old. But it serves its purpose so oh well.
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 11





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Doc's POV
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :)
> 
> this once was accidentally in 3rd person POV :/
> 
> Also, the lyrics are from a real and actual old church hymn (Unclouded Day), but I don't know if it's really that old. But it serves its purpose so oh well.

Doc sat in the corner in the room Larry had dragged him into. One moment, he was standing in his room with Mask, the next they were moving through the dimension at startling speeds. Larry left him in a room with no doors, no way out.

At least there was light in here.

Doc wondered when Larry would remember to let him out, or if he might just leave him there. No, he seemed nicer than that... still, it's been a long time. One, maybe two days? He shrugged internally. He'd given up on trying to tell time long ago.

In some respects this room was comforting. It was about the same as his cell. But there were no cameras or windows.

The Foundation wasn't all that bad, was it? They'd taken his mask and parts of his hand, but they didn't do that often. After the last interview, they said they would start giving him subjects again. And since he cooperated, they sometimes let him have things, like cheese or bread or colorful pens.

He had a lot of pens.

Doc had started to teach himself to draw in the meantime, after the incident with Dr. Hamm. He liked to draw Mask, but sometimes the time between breaches was so long he forgot what he looked like. So mostly he drew things that he could see. He drew the researchers, or his tools, or an MTF guard. He was starting to get better at it, he thought.

But he didn't feel like drawing now. He didn't feel like doing much at all.

He missed Mask, and he wished he wasn't angry with him. Doc had tried to explain. He really didn't mind staying here, he wasn't scared and he wasn't sad... but he didn't want to lose the love of his life either.

And Doc was scared, because he knew if it came down to it, he would follow Mask. And Mask usually got his way.

He hummed and sang a bit, to calm himself down.

Oh they tell me of a home far beyond the skies,  
Oh they tell me of a home far away;  
Oh they tell me of a home where no storm clouds rise,  
Oh they tell me of an unclouded day.

Oh they tell me of a home where my friends have gone,  
Oh they tell me of that land far away,  
Where the tree of life in eternal bloom  
Sheds its fragrance through the unclouded day.

Oh they tell me of a King in His beauty there,  
And they tell me that mine eyes shall behold  
Where He sits on the throne that is whiter than snow,  
In the city that is made of gold.

Oh they--

There was a loud sort of scraping sound outside.

"Hello? Larry?"

"Doc?" It was Mask. The wall creaked a little, and started to melt. Black tentacles pushed through the cracking rock, until there was a space wide enough for Doc to crawl through.

"You gotta come quick, Shy needs your help."


End file.
